Teenagers (TV Series)
Teenagers (A.K.A. The Teenagers Show & The Teenagers) is an American adult hand-drawn animated television series created by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and it is a franchise of the Teenagers and it was produced by 20th Century Fox Television, Naughty Bear Entertainment and Lord Miller Productions. 16 seasons and it premiered on 2019. Upcoming show. Episodes List of The Teenagers episodes Cast * Billy West as CJ * Noah Segan as Pip * Carrie Preston as Lilly Crumpington * Julia McIlvaine as Deniz * Greg Cipes as Billy * Olivia Hack as Madison * Frank Welker as Plaqueo the Dog * Seth MacFarlane as Terrance * Jennifer Hale as CJ's mother and Lucy McLaine * Tara Strong as Esma, Deniz's Mother * Grey DeLisle as Sofia * Bill Fagerbakke as Duncan * Hulk Hogan as Himself * Stephen Root as Uncle Wammy * Chris Parnell as Society Office Guy and Officer McFern * Jeff Bergman as Kenny Hicks * Matthew Mercer as Artun, Deniz's Father * David Krumholtz as Baxter * Nick Kroll as Randy Guard * Gary Anthony Williams as Battle Fear Sam * Yvette Nicole Brown as Grandma Dillon * Daran Norris as Thomas Jefferson on TV * John DiMaggio as Coach Terence and Jimmy Wexvainques * Debi Derryberry as Sonny * Tress MacNeille as Old Lady and Daniella * T.J. Miller as Danny Warren * Troy Baker as Bucky Bax * Alan Tudyk as Bus Driver * Bryan Cranston as Serge Andrew * Diedrich Bader as Bobby Bow * Judy Greer as Linda and Christopher Shop Lady * Jess Harnell as Cooper, a school principal and Rufus * Craig Robinson as Mr. Robinson * Jill Talley as Margit Crumpington, Lilly's mother * Mike Henry as Hilbert Crumpington, Lilly's father * Allison Janney as Catherine, a crazy woman * Mark Hamill as Brandon and Derpy the Clown * Tom Kenny as Dave Bernard * Kevin Michael Richardson as Albert, the comic man and Police Officer * Jeff Bennett as Ferguson, a Scottish man and Christopher * Laura Bailey as Jackie McLaine * Bryce Papenbrook as Jeffery * Maurice LaMarche as Zookeeper Guy and Soldier Guy * Charlie Schlatter as Lex * Dave Wasson as Mr. Dambo * J.K. Simmons as CEO of the Maryland High School * Jim Cummings as Louis * Danny Trejo as Mexican Wrestling Man * Richard Ayoade as Louie * Cristina Vee as Jennifer Johnson * Jessica DiCicco as CJ's Teacher and Cyrus * Marieve Herington as Rosie Johnson * Clancy Brown as Sheriff Cungerd * Wally Wingert as William * Fred Tatasciore as Old Man * Dee Bradley Baker as Store Manager * Phil LaMarr as News Report Guy * Wallace Shawn as the Principal Cameo Appearances * Scratch and Grounder from AOSTH, Scratch is voiced by Jeff Bennett and Grounder is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Barney the Dinosaur appears as a doctor while the nurse and doctors look at cj in the hospital scene. * Bugs Bunny when he uses a pencil to make lilly look ridiculous. Category:20th Century Fox Category:Television shows Category:Naughty Bear Entertainment Category:Gfourtx